


[ART] In Shining Armour

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fanart, Knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Angelina and Katie enjoy lunch break together. Ginny happens upon herbalist Luna.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	1. Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhyTFNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTFNot/gifts).



> Dear [WhyTFNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytfnot), I adore your art - it's some of my absolute favorite stuff in fandom. <3 I took the opportunity to go full-on AU with your amazing prompts. I hope you like this!
> 
> I used the vague logic that anyone who plays Quidditch in the books is probably a knight lol.

  



	2. The Herbalist and the Knight




End file.
